ronwrongturnfandomcom-20200214-history
Timeline of modern history (1960-1977)
(continues from years 1950-1959) 1960s: Deus ex Bananii 1960 *'Vidalist Republic of Central Africa is established.' After 2 months of heavy fighting in Tanzania, South African forces are finally beaten after a second insurrection in bUganda, and make a retreat. Vidalian forces working in cooperation with Vidalist Central Africa attempt to seize former South African protectorates, but are bogged down fighting the Lord's Resistance Army. By this point, Vidalist Central Africa, while having its own elected legislature, remains a ward of Vidalia in Africa directed by the Bananius-Moskvin-Dariyan troika. *'Jihadian agents assassinate Timo Moskvin.' Moskvin is killed by a bomb during a victory parade in Dar es Salaam. As retaliation, the Workers’ Republic launches its own missile strike at northern Iran and Kabul, killing 24 in May. *'Civil unrest in Vidalia.' Lawlessness runs rampant in Vidalgrad as workers go on strike demanding better working conditions. As always, Vidalia crushes the workers brutually and blames the European Brotherhood for "spreading hatred and lies among citizens." 5 people are apprehended, forced to confess to being recruited by the Federation to destablilise the Revolution and are subsequently executed. 1961 *'Atlantic Federation world's economic power.' At this time, the Atlantic Federation's economy begins to flourish via trade in the Pacific and the Atlantic. North America is now the world's greatest trade route, with commodities brought in from Asia by the Empire being swapped for Salviatian manufactured goods and technology. Hitherto a backwater from fighting the Federation, the Empire now is also a hotbed of innovation, but few of this ever reaches its Malay and Indian subjects to the south. *'Empire establishes the Malayan League of Sultans.' After the Treaty of Krung Thep, the Federation of the Sultanates of Free Malaya is abolished, and the Malayan League of Sultans is created. While the Malay sultans remain in power, they are little more than figureheads compared to the Imperial Viceroy, Kim Marafuki. *'Recommencement of South Asian War:' **Citing repeated infringment of its borders, the ESL-backed Indian Confederacy invades the People's Republic of Irkutsk, but is repulsed to the northern fringes of the Himalayas. **KGV agents resupply Irkutsk. Worried about the collapse of its latest client-state, Vidalia sends Major Brejnev to liaise with Irkutsian paramiltary to arrange for clandestine aid against India. 1963 *'Civil war in Central Africa.' A 3-way civil war breaks out as Bananius directs his own forces to apprehend Mahmoud Dariyan, but instead causes a war between him and his own private army, Mahmoud Dariyan's KGV-trained army and the Lord's Resistance Army. Dariyan attempts to escape during the end of the year, but was cut down while traversing Eritrea. *'Religious unrest in Africa.' Unfortunately for Jihadia, not everyone is impressed with Jihadia's new ideology, and uprisings occur in Tripoli and Asmara as Shiites start a rebellion. Jihadian authority outside of Egypt in Africa immediately breaks down, as different imams muster local forces and fight with one another. *'South Asian War:' *'Horde forces under Lord-Marshal Sarba ally with the People's Republic of Irkutsk', helping to recapture Irkutsk by August. Southern Siberia and western Mongolia now extended sphere of Vidalian influence. *'KGV agents convince Tibet to allow military access.' In September, KGV attaché in Lhasa to allow secret access to bases in the Himalayas, citing the need to secure the future of Irkutsk's people. The Sacred Empire agrees and grants access, but only to SAO troops. 1964 *'United Kingdom of Trans-Sahelia established'. Bananius, being the sole authority left in the remnants of Vidalist Central Africa, abolishes the People's Assemblies and abrogates power, declaring himself King James. A treaty is signed in Dar es Salaam later that year with Jihadia, but the battle is far from over.... *'Coup in Jihadia.' Ibn Aman, head secretary of TILSA, displaces Abu Nuhass as the head of the Murafiqeen. He subsequently manipulates the Caliph, still reputedly unwell, to move the seat of power to Baghdad, and unite the Murafiqeen, the SI and TILSA into a new body called "Jundullah" or "God's Army", with him as Grand Mufti of Baghdad "for the defence of Jihadist Islam, against all infidels." Shiite shrines are padlocked and homage or veneration therein are forbidden to any Muslims, while new rules stipulate that all have to enter the army at the age of 13. *'South Asian War:' **'Battle of Tibet.' The Indian Confederacy, now under the presidency of the Sultan of New Bengal, sends troops into the Himalayas from Burma to dislodge Vidalian forces in Tibet. Armed with Imperial aircraft but nothing else, the mountains of Burma become a killing ground that results in little else. **'Expansion of People's Republic of Irkutsk.' By now, the Republic of Irkutsk now covers former southern Vidalian Siberia, and has started encroaching into northwestern China, resulting a in a flurry of talks between the Empire, the Horde and the Federation on how to handle the situation. The Indian air force continues its rampage across the territory of Irkutsk in a prolonged air campaign, strafing Republican cities and positions in a fruitless battle to dislodge potential Vidalian invaders. 1965 *'Murmansk Mutiny.' A flotilla of five ships under the lead of Rear Admiral Igor Kolletyn, during naval exercises near Novaya Zelyma, defects and sails across the seas to the Federal base in Avaanaa, Greenland. Vidalopol is furious; after a show trial seven naval officers are executed. *'Barcelona Riots.' Demanding better pay and rights, railway stockyard workers around Barcelona, now the capital of the cantonment of Iberia, riot, overwhelming Feldgendarmerie. Inconclusive battles with the VSB eventually are ended when Salviatian tanks roll into Barcelona; fifteen workers are tried as spies and FEpS collaborationists, and are guillotined in public at Plaça Catalunya. Eventually, the Supreme Salviat dictates that labour unions throughout Salviatia must hve two government-appointed "advisors" who will "act as legal liaison" and "advise on maintenance of the welfare and dignity of the common labourer", a move decried by both Federation and ROV alike, but eventually followed up in those same countries. Salviatia and Vidalia eventually issue press statements in the end of the year accusing each other of "masterminding the Barcelona Riots." *'End of the South Asian War:' **'ESL declares war. '''Worried about a possible Vidalian invasion, the ESL and its client-states declare war on the SAO and the ROV. ESL forces march north into Mongolia, decimating Chinese warlords controlling the area on behalf of Vidalia, and rout Republican forces outside Irkutsk by March. **'3rd Battle of Irkutsk.' Despite a heroic stand by Republican forces, the city of Irkutsk, now in ruins, is lost to the Imperial Army and Captain Nakhon Parkhavan's Armenians, an Imperial-affiliated faction of the Horde. **'Treaty of Kizhi.' The Atlantic Federation threatens to supply the ESL and its allies in the region against any further attempts by Vidalia to resupply the now beleagured Republic of Irkutsk. The Treaty of Kizhi Island is signed, ending the existence of the Republic of Irkutsk; its territory in South Siberia absorbed into the SAO. Vidalia vows revenge for this slight, claiming that "the treachery and calumnies of the world obscurantist conspiracy cannot thwart the aspirations of humanity." 1966 *'Guinea captured by Bolivarian Republic'. With arms and other perks from Vidalia, a joint force led by Bolivarian military officials and KGV agents occupy Conarky, but barely 3 months before they strike, the Lord's Resistance Army launches another insurrection, intent on bringing down the occupying force. *'Atlantic Federation declares war on Vidalia.' Claiming that Vidalian artillery missiles are currently aimed at their territory in the North Pole, the Atlantic Federation formally declares war. While previously Vidalian agents had been paying Horde factions to harass Federal shipping, this new act results in the formal breaking of ties between the two states. *'Anti-Federation demonstrations.' Throughout the Workers' Republic, mass rallies and demonstrations break out in major Vidalian cities, calling upon Vidalians to "crush the obscurantist conspiracy" and "bring revolution to North America." The Federal Service in a press statement dismisses the rallies as government-induced demonstrations that "do not in any way represent the true will of the Vidalian slaves." *'Treaty of Bushehr.' The Empire and the Caliphate agree to keep Baluchistan province between Iran and India unoccupied as a buffer zone in order to resolve the impending crisis over West Asia. *'San Angeles Insurrection. Armed insurrections break out around Los Angeles organised by the Goldstein Brigade, now led by the charismatic Vidalist Hoffie Abmann, demanding an end to wage slavery and reactionary tyranny. Needless to say, San Francisco and Oakland follow next, sparking another civil war. In the end, all three cities are levelled by Federal air forces, and a new mega-city, San Angeles, is built in place of the three. Tensions arise between the Federation and Vidalia (nominally at war with one another) further when Vidalian-manufactured weapons are recovered from the ruins. The Vancouver Treaty is signed between the ESL, the Federation, and Salviatia, stipulating that each other help one another to overcome Vidalist terrorism. 1968 *'''Terror attacks in Salviatia and Vidalia. Workers' strikes break out in the Salviatian city of Bremen, bringing work to a standstill. When Feldgendarmerie are sent to break up the strikes, several explosions and sniper attacks occur, raking the Feldgendarmerie and felling 15. The whole of Bremen becomes a war zone as street fighting between surviving Feldgendarmerie and forces affiliated with the European Brotherhood take place, but the uprising is dispersed. Similarly, the European Brotherhood also organise uprisings to protest rises in prices of food and fuel throughout cities in Vidalian-occupied Sweden, but these are put down brutally by Vidalian tanks being driven over protestors. *'The De Klerk scandal.' News reports by the Federation shed light on dealing between Salviatia and the South African Republic, revealing that Salviatian agents have been discussing a formal alliance and war with Angola with Willem de Klerk, the president of South Africa. When confronted with the news, de Klerk immediately states that he would like to see South Africa allied with Salviatia, given that Vidalian agents have been secretly supplying aid and military training to Angola's army. At this time, Salviatia begins to double the guard in Poland against Vidalia, followed by Vidalia's breaking of formal ties with Salviatia for "fomenting violence and reactionary thought in Africa contrary to the freedom and integrity of our African comrades". *'Protests in northern Jihadia.' On 4 April, the Jundullah youth movement begins processions denouncing Salviatia and Jihadia in commemmoration of the 17th anniversary of the outbreak of the 2nd Great War, calling on all "brothers of Islam to resist Gog and Magog throughout the earth." *'Outbreak of the Nilotic War:' **'Uprisings in southern Egypt' overthrow Jihadian governors and declare a "Republic of Free Egypt". Aided by the LRA led by Nelson Mandela, the Republic lives for six months, until it is put down by Trans-Sahelian-backed mercenary forces from Libya and Somalia. **'LRA-led uprising destroy the Ajamid Empire.' With aid from Angola, LRA forces liberate the Sub-Saharan section of the Ajamid Empire, and are more successful, although this now means that the distant fringes of the Moroccan African empire are now embroiled in conflict. **'The war spreads to Europe. '''At the same time, the FEpS stages an uprising in Sardinia, defeating the Moroccan garrison at Cagliari and Alghero. By 29 September, a Free Republic of Sardinia is established. For the next five years, Salviatian forces will be engaged in a running fight attempting to defeat rebel-held southern Italy and west Africa, but eventually the Supreme Salviat decides to withdraw, leaving these areas in rebel hands. 1969 *'The Nilotic War spreads.' **'Federation enters the war.' On the pretext of "restoring order", a joint Federal-Salviatist force is sent to Egypt. The army consists of a Federal carrier battle group, and various Salviatist infantry and armoured detachments. **'Vidalia invades Greenland'. In May, Vidalist forces are covertly sent to Greenland, perceived by the KGV as a weak link in the Federation's defences and successfully take over northern Greenland by September. **'Fatwa issued against the Federation'. The Caliphal government issues a ''fatwa condemning the "cowardly and treacherous" annexation of Egypt by "crusader forces". 1970s: Peace Never Had a Chance 1970 *'World's first digital computer built.' The ESL announces the creation of a new tool, a computer, ushering in the digital revolution. This computer is actually part of a fire guidance system for Imperial fortresses located in Ranau, Borneo; and Baotou; ESL-held Mongolia. *'Federation hunts Horde pirates.' Throughout the next decade and thereafter, the Federal Navy will be involved, under Rear Admiral Jules Sandyman, in a fruitless war against Horde raiders in the northern Pacific, as the Horde sends people to invade North America for booty and slaves. *'Nilotic War:' **'Relations between Vidalia and Salviatia are strained' upon the revelation that Salviatian agents have been sent into the Republic of South Africa. Despite attempts to keep Vidalia from a war on two fronts, it is now clear that a war with Salviatia and the Federation is inevitable. **'Strained ties between Caliphate and Empire.' Pro-Jihadian, anti-Western protests break out throughout India. Although they are quashed by Confederate forces, it leads to attempts at detente between the Empire and the Caliphate, each pledging non-intervention and the creation of a buffer zone in the Baluchi desert. 1971 *'Nilotic War:' **'Domino effect.' With the successful insurgency in Sardinia and Africa, other insurgencies follow suit. The Goldstein Brigade, hitherto hindered on the American continent, starts an insurgency in the East Australian Imperial Communes in February after a hurricane wipes out the annual harvest, while insurrections break out in Thailand, Macao and Chongqing, threatening the stability of the Empire. India is no longer safe, as it is now a de facto war zone with ESL troops launching bloody inquisitions in the Indian countryside to root out PIRE sympathisers, naming them as "treacherous Vidalist barbarians". **'Genua mutiny.' A flotilla of three ships led by Kriegsmarine Captain Heinrich Adler sets sail for Italy, and is never seen again. Word has it that Adler's men seceded and joined the FEpS. **'Battle of Togo.' In twenty days of combat, Salviatian forces in Togo are dispersed and surrender, joining the LRA as "advisors". Franz-Heinrichsstadt is clearly not pleased, and a purge of the Salviatian military is put into place. **'Battle of Warsaw. '''Lower-level Vidalian troops in Poland mutiny, shooting their officers and voicing allegiance to FEpS. There is a crisis in Poland, as a new Free European Republic of Makovia is declared centred around Krakow. KGV and Abwehr emissaries are immediately sent to Vidalgrad to reach a solution regarding the rogue troops. 1972 *'Nilotic War:' **'Sub-Saharan Africa ablaze.' Despite having eliminated the Moroccan presence in Sub-Saharan Africa, many areas in Africa are now in utter anarchy, as a four-way war breaks out between Salviatist Morocco, the United Kingdom of Trans-Sahelia, Vidalist Angola and LRA rebels. **'Vidalist forces land in Scotland.' After securing the treaty of Kiev, which intensifies strategic cooperation between Vidalia and Bolivaria, Vidalia sends troops quartered in Vidalist-backed Scandinavia on an invasion of Federal holdings in Scotland. As a result, most Scottish cities are now either razed by retreating Federalist forces, or have rebelled and been turned over to the Vidalist forces by the Goldstein Brigade in the British Isles at the end of the year. **'Political settlement reached between Trans-Sahelia and Jihadia.' Agreements are reached between Jihadia and Trans-Sahelia to aid each other in the Nilotic War. **'1st Battle of Hawa'ii'. Armed with intelligence supplied by Horde forces (or at least Vidalist sympathisers in the SAO), the Vidalist Pacific Flotilla (also known as the "Yellow Fleet") lands forces in a lightly defended Hawa'ii: although they are able to overrun the island chain, only the fortress at Honolulu holds out, as the Federal Air Force continues to hold its own against Vidalist naval forces. **'The Race for Africa.' Federal agents are reputedly subverting local tribes throughout north and east Africa, seeking to obtain trade and mining concessions, while harassing hostile tribes with their superior firepower. A similar development occurs in south-western Africa, as Salviatian, Bolivarian and Vidalian agents attempt to outbid one another in order to obtain the allegiance of local factions for similar reasons. **'The Empire enters the War'. Worried with the prospect of potential annexation by Vidalist forces, the Celestial and Eternal Empire of the Rising Sun declares war on Vidalia openly, and secretly begins negotiations with the Sacred Tibetan Empire to join the war on its side. Settlements are also reached with Trans-Sahelia, whereby a non-aggression pact is signed between the two powers (but not with Jihadia) and ESL resources will be shared with the relatively backward forces backing Kampala to begin weapons R & D, based on Vidalian equipment captured or recovered by UKtS forces. 1973 *'Nilotic War:' **'2nd Battle of Hawa'ii.' A joint Imperial-Federal operation sweeps the entire Pacific region clean of Vidalist influence, commencing with the fall of Hawa'ii to Tentai-Zu. The so-called "Yellow Sweep", after several decisive naval battles, culminates in the destruction of the Vidalian Yellow Fleet in Horde waters. **'Vidalia signs pact with SAO.' Worried about further Federal moves on their territory, Lord Marshall Sarba signs a pact with Vidalia at Shinte-Saray, pledging the Horde's full support against the Federation where so required. **'Jihadia reinforces the Horde.' Recognising the danger posed by the weakening or destruction of the Horde, Jihadia sends troops and agents to gather Muslim "mujahideen" to resist the Horde's enemies in northeast Asia. **'"Plan Hummer."' By early April, Northern Ireland is now facing war. The Fianna Sith are all but exterminated by the Marine Infantry, and Vidalian aircraft are now strafing Dublin with incendiary devices. The Supreme Salviat, realising the trouble they are facing, sign accords with the LRA and Morocco, leaving Egypt to the LRA in order to divert troops for the liberation of Scotland and Ireland from Vidalian occupation. This sudden capitulation by the Supreme Salviat in Africa catches Vidalia off guard. While losses of material are high on both sides, it is the Red fleet which suffers most, as they were operating in the North Sea with little or no air cover. 1974 *'Nilotic War:' **'Mediterranean ablaze.' Muslim radicals throughout Egypt, Sardinia and Sicily stage uprisings, stretching Federal forces and the rump Salviatist garrison in Iskandarriyah to the limit. **'Horde piracy intensifies.' Although a key food producer, Vidalia is hard-pressed for resources, and so experienced naval officers are despatched to the Horde to train and supply the many pirate fleets that pledge allegiance to the Horde. Although the war in Africa is coming to an end, fresh blood will now be spilt on the seas instead. 1975 *'Nilotic War:' **'Salviatian troops invade Greenland.' In the spring of 1974, a Salviatian armada lands troops and materiel in eastern Greenland, effectively annexing Iceland and Tunu by winter. **'Scotland destroyed.' Despite the success of Plan Hummer, victory is bittersweet — Even as their brethren in arms are routed in the Scottish Highlands, Vidalian forces in eastern Scandinavia launch "dirty" missiles that successfully contaminate eastern Scotland and the Clyde, devastating the remnants of Scottish cities in the east and destroying Scotland's agriculture forever. Similar missiles are launched in the direction of the Republic of Makovia, effectively turning Poland into a shattered wasteland. **'Missile strike against Vidalia.' Salviatian missiles launched from Greenland, aided by Federal intelligence, destroy nuclear facilities in Vidalia in retaliation, effectively eliminating Vidalia's ability to create "dirty bomb" warheads. **'Fall of Iskandarriyah.' While uprisings by Muslims in Italy end up in a bloody stalemate, Muslim radicals make way in Egypt, aided by the all-new Trans-Sahelian Royal Air Force. Jihadian forces are invited by the rebels to resettle the country and so by May, all Egypt, except for isolated garrisons in Aswan and Iskandarriyah are now back in Jihadian hands. 1976 *'Nilotic War:' **Jihadia-backed forces sweep Iskandarriyah, and the southern reaches of the Nile, destroying all "crusader" resistance in the area. Negotiations in Casablanca, hosted by the Sultan of Morocco, fail to achieve anything other than an armistice between the major warring powers: the Africa Pact consisting of Jihadia and trans-Sahelia, the Vidalist bloc headed by the ROV and the SAO, and the Atlantic powers, including the Empire. **'Jihad declared.' A small setback occurs for Jihadia, when Ibn Aman, chief of Jihadia's security directorate TILSA and de facto head of the caliphate, perishes in a mysterious explosion in his ''qasr in Mosul. Simultaneously, both the Moroccan Empire and the Indian Confederation declare a jihad against Jihadia, reciprocated in turn by another fatwa issued from Baghdad against both India and Morocco, denigrating both as "Yuj and Majooj". 1977 *'Bolivaria signs peace deal with Salviatia.' Negotiations throughout the past 3 years eventually result in a non-aggression pact between Bolivaria and Salviatia, signed at Barcelona in Iberia cantonment. *'Nilotic War continues.' During this year, no major campaigns occur; however, the navies of all factions are now engaged: Federal and Bolivarian navies clash throughout the Atlantic, while in the Indian Ocean, the Empire is hard-pressed fighting against the depredations of pirates based throughout Eastern Africa who now raid the sea lanes between Imperial outposts throughout the Indian Ocean; similarly, Vidalian ships, guided by Horde pirates and Bolivarian spies haunt the Pacific coast of North America. Nonetheless some major battles do occur. **'Battle of Bermuda.' The destruction of a Bolivarian naval outpost by Federal forces confirms FRAT's worst fears: Bolivarian naval forces are being guided by KGV agents to attack Atlantic trade, from bases scattered throughout Africa and South America. **'Battle of Antinanaviro.' After 6 months of siege, a pirate base is taken over by the Empire, marking its first expansion into Jihadian territory. **'Battle of Malta.' A Salviatian fleet is caught unawares and completely captured by pirates operating from Jihadian-influenced Libya. The crew are massacred and their ships are brought to Iskandarriyah, where they become part of the Jihadian fleet. **'Mers el Kebir incident.' The Vidalian Fleet is routed at Mers el Kebir by a joint Salviatist-Moroccan force. **'Pacific Campaign.' The Imperial fleet is forced to play a cat-and-mouse game throughout the northern Pacific with Horde factions using Vidalia-built submarines attempting to sink trade convoys plying the Pacific between Japan and North America. *'Hotaki succeeds Ibn Aman as ''de facto leader of Jihadia.' Due to unrest, a ''fatwa is issued from Baghdad, reforming the old security apparatus of the Jihadian Caliphate into the Caliphal Shura’, also known as the Majlis. A grizzled old veteran of the Succession Wars in Asia and Africa, Mir Babrak Hotaki, is elected to become the head of the Majlis. Although the Caliph is the nominal head of state of Jihadia now, all power however is exercised by Hotaki. *'???' In the mountains of what was formerly Bavaria, mysterious flashes and strange lights appear in the sky at night from July to October, while strange energy signals are recorded by KGV, FRAT and Kempeitai listening posts in Europe. It is still unknown as to what this signifies...